


하루 하루 내 사랑 (One Day at a Time, My Love)

by rosedrums



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Bandom Big Bang 2017, GTOP, M/M, Sad, Tears, This gets sad, fluff then smut, haru haru, sad to smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-13 16:59:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12988452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosedrums/pseuds/rosedrums
Summary: Words aren't always needed. Tears speak for you. Kisses lead to clothing discarded and thoughts tucked away.





	하루 하루 내 사랑 (One Day at a Time, My Love)

     How could a man with many friends and a loving family have no one to confide in? How could he be surrounded with people and feel alone? Or a man that has the whole world's support feel that everyone is against him? Why others can forgive him and forget as he hopes to be unforgiven? A facade used to not worry others and one to hide the guilt. They may not show their negative emotions filling their body, but it there because they are human.

     The last time the were face to face was in August. Phone calls and texts were exchanged containing everything but the thoughts that hurt them. On a cold December night a man walks home. Only home is another man who had missed him deeply. 

     Jiyong never shared his problems with his dongsaengs. He never wanted to worry them. While Seunghyun wanted them rely on him not him rely on them. When they collided true feelings were revealed. They finally had a night with nothing needing them. The scene was an apartment that was warm, blankets on the sofa, slow music used to calm the soul, and a young man ushering his love in. Jiyong made tea expecting Seunghyun to be cold. Stiff uniform was replaced with soft sweatpants and no shirt.

     They talked about their day as they cuddled on the couch. Then the conversation leads to what has been plaguing them. Revealed to the one person they could drop the stoic persona to. The oldest clears his throat to say, "No matter how much people say they forgive me; I can't forgive myself. The mistakes have their regret but they way it effected people makes me feel guilty. I ask myself if I am a bad person."

     "I've noticed that our worst enemy is ourselves. No matter how many times we apologize when we do bad and no matter how many people people support us; there will always be someone who doesn't. Sometimes that someone is ourselves." Jiyong stops when he notices his tears. Seunghyun tears up too and holds him closer. "Bad people intentionally hurt people. Hyung, you're not a bad person. I know you may not believe me when you doubt yourself. I doubt myself as well and focus on the me the world sees. Never on the me you see. Why - ", his voice begins to crack, "why do I - that?"

     Jiyong buries his head on Seunghyun's chest. Their tears make up for words they want to say. When they stop crying they continue to lay there. Gentle kisses are exchanged when they sit up, Jiyong sitting on Seunghyun's lap. They knew this would happen after months separated and months untouched. 

     Kisses are no longer gentle along with Jiyong grinding his hips. The kiss is broken as they get up and make their room to the bedroom. Jiyong gets more aggressive with the kisses and touches. "Ji, if you keep doing that then I'll stop. You have to be patient." Seunghyun insisted. Reluctantly, he stops but not before letting out an annoyed groan. 

     Seunghyun has him sit on the bed as he strips him at a slow pace. First his shirt is taken off. Soft kisses are placed on his neck. Then they move down getting rougher. He wraps his arms around his boyfriend's neck as he is given love bites. The pace is way too slow for his liking. The skin is kiss, nipped, and then sucked on. Making him struggle deciding on what he wants. His pants were tight on him and he craved the friction, yet he wanted his neck Andy collarbone covered in hickies. 

     His hands sneaks down to undo his pants. Unfortunately, Seunghyun notices and slaps his hand away. He hisses, "You were able to wait for months. I think you can wait just a bit longer. It will be more enjoyable if you do wait." He puts his hands behind his back, making his annoyance known by rolling his eyes. "Don't be difficult with me, Jiyong."

     He is pushed onto his back. The strain is uncomfortable but not painful. His hips are kissed, getting dangerous close to groin. Jiyong bites his lip to prevent himself from whining. But his actions fail when Seunghyun palms over his cock. His hips buck and a high pitched whine is released. There is a struggle for him to prevent himself from trying to gain more friction. 

    Pleased with his behavior, Seunghyun takes his pants off. On his back panting, Jiyong restrains from thrusting into Seunghyun's touch. His fist grips the sheets as his thighs are stroked. The sight of his tenting in his underwear, tips leaving a wet patch, is breathtaking. 

     Seunghyun leans down and sucks on the wet patch. Hands grip his hair as Jiyong lets out a scream. Promoting his boyfriend to tighten his lips on the tip. He tries to pull Seunghyun off, not wanting to cum too soon, but Seunghyun grips his hips. He moans at the taste of the precum leaking through the briefs. Tongue swirling around the tip.

     "Ah, please stop, I'm gonna cum. Seunghyun." the bottom whines. He didn't expect himself to be so sensitive. He touched himself in his lover's absence but nothing compared to his touch. 

    His underwear is yanked down once the teasing is done. He's left on the bed to wait while lube is being fetched. Some is poured hastily on Seunghyun's fingers. "No... I already prep myself. " he sputters

    "No, it has been some time the stretch may hurt."

    "I want the pain god damnit! I want you inside of me, now! Please."

    He pouts and bend his kneees as to get in position. That look, the one that has Seunghyun whipped, does his magic once again. He lubes himself up and straddles him. Slowly he inserts himself. Jiyong pulls him down for a kiss as feels the ache of the stretch. The kiss muffles their moans. They stop so Jiyong can adjust to him being fully inside.

    "So big, so big. I missed it. I missed being this full", he gasps; back arched and eyes closed tight. Moans becoming higher in pitch as he shaken by the thrusts. Seunghyun moans about how tight he is, how he missed him, or how good he feels. By the time his prostate is being hit every few thrusts, both are on the verge of cumming. Their priority is to make Jiyong cum. 

    Hickies are left on Jiyong's neck as they are pressed together. Seunghyun jerks him off as he brings his boyfriend to his orgasm. It doesn't take him long to follow with his boyfriend's name being said. He pulls out and pulls his boyfriend into an embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> Shit, I didn't really mean to make this that sad. I almost started crying while writing it.  
> This is also awful writing.


End file.
